


Save a Horse Ride a Knight in Shining Armor

by adelesbian



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, First Kiss, M/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: After a freak lab accident, the Future Foundation is stuck in a Fairy Tale land. Wyatt must rescue Johnny Storm from being married to King Doom to get them home.





	Save a Horse Ride a Knight in Shining Armor

Wyatt knew that he would get into all kinds of weird adventures as soon as he came back to stay with the Fantastic Four. It was guaranteed. Today’s adventure was a new one for him. Something went wrong in the lab and now he and everyone inside the Baxter Building were in some kind of mystical fairy world. Wyatt didn’t mind the setting as much as he did the fact that he was in a suit of armor. It was uncomfortable and heavy and loud. He sunk down under a tree to take a moment to cool off.  
“Wyatt, have you seen Johnny?” Jen asked from across a field of flowers.  
“No,” Wyatt said sitting up.  
“Reed knows where everyone is except Johnny and Val. I thought Johnny might be with you,” Jen said putting her hands on her hips.  
Wyatt was concerned for Johnny and Val, but he couldn’t help but laugh at Jen’s dress. It was long and purple and dragged on the ground so she had to hike it up. She had a horrible purple cone hat on her head with a veil on the back of it.  
“I guess I’ll go look for them,” Wyatt said finally regaining his composure.  
“I’ll go with you,” Jen said, “The Moloids are driving me crazy. I love them, but I need a break.”  
Wyatt smiled at her for a moment as the wind tossed her veil into her face and she wrestled it out of the way. “Okay, let’s go find Johnny,” he said.

Johnny stared out the window of his room in the castle and across a large forest. The furthest he could see were some purple mountains with clouds hanging lazily around them. He was dressed in a billowy silken blue shirt and dark blue tights. His jacket was draped on the bed because he couldn’t stand how it looked.  
There was a knock on the door, and Doom threw it open. Johnny stopped himself from gagging as he thought about the earlier conversation they had at the threat of Val’s life. Doom drew nearer and took Johnny’s hand and lifted his mask. If Johnny wasn’t so disgusted by the fact that it was Doom he would have looked good. He kissed his hand, and Johnny recoiled.  
“That’s really disgusting,” Johnny said clutching his hand to his chest.  
“You will learn to love my touch, my bride,” Doom said.  
Johnny gagged. “God, don’t remind me,” he said nauseous at the thought.  
“Let me remind you that your niece’s life is on the line,” Doom growled his voice dangerously low.  
Johnny grimaced and allowed Doom to kiss his cheek if only to sate him. He only tolerated this for Val. Doom stared into Johnny’s eyes before putting his mask on. “You are beautiful,” he said through cold metal before leaving the room.  
There was a loud click as the door locked. Johnny tossed himself onto his bed and held onto his pillow hoping that someone would come to rescue him and Val. He wished Wyatt would come for him and hold him in his arms and tell him that he wouldn’t let anyone else… Johnny’s eyes shot open, and he hugged his shoulders finally crying.

“This whole fairy tale world is not my kind of thing,” Jen said taking her cone hat off and tossing it, “How am I supposed to fight in this dress?”  
Wyatt laughed, his armor clanking as he took an awkward step. “I’m sure you’ll find a way,” he said.  
“You get to be a knight. It isn’t fair,” Jen said crossing her arms as they drew closer to a village. “I would make a kickass knight.”  
“Oh, without a doubt,” Wyatt said noticing the strange green and grey houses they were approaching.  
Jen placed her hands on her hips and stared at the small village. “That looks a little, uh, Doom-y,” she said.  
“Doom wasn’t in the lab when the accident happened, was he?” Wyatt asked drawing his sword.  
Jen raised an eyebrow. “Whoa, calm yourself there. This is made from all our imaginations,” she said. “I seriously doubt Doom was hiding out in Reed’s lab.”  
“Bentley is here. Maybe I should keep my sword drawn,” Wyatt said chuckling.  
“Eh, Bentley’s not a bad kid,” Jen said.  
Wyatt’s brow furrowed but not because of what Jen said. They entered the village cautiously only to find it filled with men and women dressed in peasant clothing. There was definitely something Doom-y about it; there was no denying that now that they had entered. There were even some Doombots dressed in medieval clothing carrying wares around the crowded market place.  
In the crowd, there was a gasp and a woman pointed at Wyatt and Jen. Jen got ready for a fight but none came to their great fortune. “It is Lady Walters and Lord Wingfoot!” The woman exclaimed. Everyone avoided them in fear of some adverse effect that would come of them being near.  
“This is all too weird to me,” Jen said shaking her head. “I just want to find Val and Johnny and get out of here.”  
A wizened old woman’s eyes widened as she heard Jen’s words. She gestured for Jen and Wyatt to follow her into an alleyway. “We mustn't be seen talking,” she whispered.

Doom threw open the door to Johnny's room. The wood banged against the cold stone walls jolting Johnny out of his sleep. He looked upon the face of Doom, and only his eyes told him what he was thinking.  
“So your betrothed is so brash to come into my domain searching for you!” Doom shouted.  
Johnny wiped his eyes. “My what?” he said propping himself up on his elbow.  
“You think by playing innocent you will be safe from the wrath of Doom?” his voice echoed in the chamber.  
“I was just sleeping. I don’t even know what you’re talking about,” Johnny said.  
“Sleeping?!” Energy crackled around Doom and magic swirled. “Then sleep.”  
Suddenly Johnny’s eyes felt heavy, and he fell back into his bed. His bed rose up and followed Doom out of the door and into the tallest tower. It transformed into a glass coffin and landed in front of a sleek silver throne. Doom marched around the coffin running his hand along it. “If I cannot have you,” he said, “then no one can.”  
Doom went to the window and held out his hands. Magic swirled at his fingertips and lights burst forth. The lights grew more and more solid until they became smoke and ash that settled on the ground. Where the ash settled the ground shook and shook until a dragon tore through it roaring. It flew up into the sky and circled the tower.  
“Go, kill Wyatt Wingfoot.”

“So Doom has Johnny, but why?” Jen asked.  
“To wed him,” the old woman said.  
“To do what?” Wyatt cut in suddenly angry.  
Jen placed her hand on Wyatt’s shoulder to calm him, but her motion didn’t calm him in the slightest so she tried to reassure him that things were alright. That didn’t help either.  
“My best friend is supposed to marry…”  
“Anger is understandable. He is your betrothed,” the old woman said nodding her head.  
Jen stifled a laugh. “Oh, this is golden,” she said as Wyatt’s face turned bright red, “Why haven’t you invited me to the wedding yet Wyatt?”  
Wyatt opened his mouth to shoot a smartass comment at Jen, but before he could say anything the dragon Doom summoned rained fire on the village. Flames tore at the village and people ran for cover screaming. Wyatt drew his sword, and Jen hitched up her skirt.  
“We’ll talk about the fact that you didn’t tell me you were marrying Johnny after we kill this dragon,” Jen said punching the dragon in the face before it could open its mouth to breath more fire.  
“I barely told you when we almost got married,” Wyatt said stabbing at the dragon to no avail.  
“Aim for the belly,” Jen said, “Maybe it’s underside is softer.”  
Wyatt clenched his jaw and dodged claws and flames to get underneath the dragon, but still, the beast seemed indestructible. No amount of hacking against the beast seemed to do anything. Wyatt dodged out of the way of another burst of flame rolling in his armor loudly. He struggled to get up now completely underneath the dragon. From beneath he could see roots hanging off of it, and cracks from where stone melded together to form the monster. Wyatt stabbed his sword into one of the cracks and labored to force the stone to fall apart.  
“Jen, get under here I need your muscles,” Wyatt shouted.  
“A little busy!” Jen shouted trying to close the dragon’s mouth with her bare hands.  
“Jennifer, this will kill it!”  
Jen dropped down and ran underneath the dragon only just dodging the dragon’s massive claws. She saw the sword stabbed into the crease of the dragon’s belly, and she yanked. One half of the monster fell apart with an agonized roar, and it fell on its side. It turned back into boulders and soil and a large green light burst from it going outward towards a castle in the distance.  
People who saw the light whisper amongst themselves. Wyatt caught the words “King Doom” and “Dragon” which confirmed what he thought. “We need to get to that castle,” Wyatt said dusting himself off.  
“Give me a minute to catch my breath… I think I’m dying.”  
“Jen, Johnny could be in trouble,” Wyatt said.  
Jen heaved herself up. “Okay, fine. You won’t have to postpone the wedding.”  
A woman and a man approached Jen and Wyatt bringing them horses silently as a reward for them saving the village. Wyatt’s was a beautiful white draft horse. His nose was pink and he had an uppity attitude. Jen’s didn’t have a horse but rather a mule because of the fact that she was way too big for an actual horse.  
“Look at you. An actual knight on a white horse,” Jen said grinning from ear to ear.

It took another day of riding to get to the castle. Wyatt and Jen and their animals were bone tired. As they drew nearer a terrible storm raged around them. Jen was miserable. Her hair clung to her face and her dress to her body. They let their horse and mule go once they were close to the castle hoping that they wouldn’t stray far, but not doubting that they would.  
“He’s definitely in the tower,” Jen said pointing.  
Wyatt looked up at the tower made of cold stone shiny from the beating rain. A bolt of lightning hit behind it. “What I don’t understand is why Johnny hasn’t gotten out on his own?” Wyatt asked blinking away the spot in his eyes from the lightning.  
“Maybe Doom has Val too?” Jen suggested. “I’ll look for her while you get Johnny.”  
“How am I supposed to get into the tower?” Wyatt asked.  
“I don’t know, but you’re smart you can figure it out,” Jen said walking off to find another way in.  
Wyatt was alone. He looked up at the tower, rain beating on his face. The stones that the tower was made of were large, and in most places, the mortar was worn leaving plenty of places to use as hand holes. Wyatt was certain he could climb up it if he needed to.  
Wyatt took off his armor leaving only his padded underclothing underneath. He tied his sword to his waist as best he could then started up the tower slowly. His fingers slipped sometimes, and he had to choose his hand holds carefully. His stomach turned as he refused to look down but the thought of how far down it was still plagued his mind. He went up stone by stone until finally after a long agonizing climb he pulled himself into the tower.  
Wyatt sat on the floor for some time catching his breath. When he finally had some air in his lungs he looked around the mostly empty tower. First, his eyes saw the glass coffin, and he jumped up, running to it. He gazed inside and found Johnny laying, his eyes shut. Johnny was beautiful. His face was relaxed, and he looked as if he was just sleeping. His silken shirt was half open, and his hand was on his chest. His chest heaved, slowly as if each breath was labored, but he was peaceful.  
“Thank god,” Wyatt breathed.  
“No, thank Doom.”  
Wyatt looked up to see Doom step out from behind the inky corner of the tower. Wyatt jumped up, and his hand went to the sword at his side that he barely knew how to use.  
“That will be little use here,” Doom said light coming from his hands.  
“Like your dragon?” Wyatt taunted. It came out of his mouth before he could think.  
“It served its purpose,” Doom said, “I needed time to finish the spell that will make Prince Storm mine.”  
Wyatt drew his sword suddenly feeling thick anger in this throat like bile. He lunged at Doom who only waved his hand to throw Wyatt across the room.  
“What? Afraid to take me in a duel?” Wyatt taunted sitting up and wiping a streak of blood from his mouth after he bit his lip.  
“Doom knows no fear.”  
“Then prove it,” Wyatt said getting up.  
Doom’s eyes narrowed behind his mask, and Wyatt couldn’t tell what he was thinking, not that he would have been able to if Doom had his mask off. “Very well, Doom accepts.”  
Wyatt pointed the sword at Doom suddenly very sure that he can take Doom despite the fact that he wasn’t wearing armor and he didn’t know how to use a sword. Doom turned his back on Wyatt to select a sword from ones that were hanging on the wall. He chose an ornate broadsword then he turned to Wyatt. He didn’t wait for any kind of command but rather threw himself into the fight. Wyatt only just barely caught Doom’s sword with his and knocked him back as best he could.  
Doom was cold and effective with each strike. Wyatt was pushed further and further back until he was pushed against a wall. Wyatt’s muscles ached from riding and climbing up the tower and now fighting Doom, but he saw Johnny asleep in his glass coffin, helpless and in need of rescuing gave him some strength.  
“I could let you live,” Doom said, “the spell doesn’t require your death.”  
For some reason, this made Wyatt angrier than if Doom said he would have to die. Wyatt pushed forward against his sword and knocked Doom off balance. He tackled him and pushed him onto the floor. He got up faster than Doom could then pointed his sword against Doom’s head.  
“I could kill you, but I won’t. I’m not you,” Wyatt said stepping on Doom’s chest.  
Jen opened the door of the tower and looked in cautiously. She saw Wyatt and tossed the door open. “I found Val,” she said lifting up the little girl’s hand.  
“I wasn’t lost,” Val said. She looked around the room and saw Johnny. “Why’s Uncle Johnny sleeping?”  
“Doom,” Wyatt said kicking him.  
“He’s not our Doom,” Jen said, “He’s just a part of this world.”  
“Watch him. I’m gonna try and see if there’s any way to wake Johnny up,” Wyatt said.  
Jen stepped on Doom, and Val stood next to her staring down at Doom with her calculative eyes. Wyatt lifted off the lid of the glass coffin and shook Johnny’s shoulder. Johnny didn’t even react in an unconscious way. He was completely undisturbed.  
Wyatt’s face grew heated and hot tears rolled down his cheeks. “Johnny, get up,” he said still shaking him.  
“You’ve got to kiss him,” Val said.  
Wyatt looked over drying his eyes. “What?”  
“Haven’t you read a fairy tale?” Val asked all matter-of-factly, even rolling her eyes at Wyatt’s ignorance, “Sleeping beauty wakes up from true love’s first kiss.”  
Wyatt wiped his eyes. “But…”  
“I mean she’s right. You’re his betrothed in this world,” Jen said.  
“But what if he doesn’t wake up?” Wyatt asked.  
“Then we’ll try something else,” Jen insisted.  
“But…” what if he does wake up? Wyatt thought. It would change everything. Johnny was his best friend, and yes, he was in love with him… Jen was too far away to touch his shoulder and reassure him it would be alright that nothing would change or if it did change it would be for the better.  
Finally, after a long agonizing time, Wyatt leaned down and kissed Johnny. He didn’t know how long he needed to so he kissed him until Johnny was kissing him back. He fell back as soon as it registered that Johnny was kissing him. Johnny was kissing him!  
Wyatt looked around seeing that they were now back to the lab. Whatever happened was over. Relief washed over him. He looked over at Johnny who was stretching and sitting up.  
“What happened?” Johnny asked, “I just had the weirdest dream. I was supposed to marry… Wait, were you just making out with me?”  
Jen was collapsed on the floor next to them holding her head. “Did we collectively have the same dream or…”  
“That’s one theory,” Val said brushing herself off.  
“Someone please explain to me why Wyatt was kissing me.”  
“Because he’s your true love,” Val said embarrassingly straightforward.  
“Oh,” Johnny said his voice soft. He turned to Wyatt hoping he’d say something, but Wyatt was just red.  
“I think I’m in love with you,” Wyatt blurted out finally so flustered he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to say something.  
Johnny smiled and drew closer to Wyatt. “Thank god,” he said brushing Wyatt’s face.  
“You missed it. Wyatt was a knight on a white horse just for you,” Jen said smirking.  
Johnny’s brow furrowed. “Wait, no fair. I want to go back and see that,” Johnny exclaimed.  
Wyatt smiled slightly. “You can always see it if you come home with me.”  
Johnny kissed Wyatt. It was soft maybe because Val was right there watching them with her eyes wide. “Are you asking me out?” Johnny asked.  
“I'm trying to bring you home to meet the family. I think we're past dating,” Wyatt laughed.  
Johnny nodded his head very seriously. “I mean, you're my true love.”  
Wyatt smiled and picked Johnny up in his arms and spun him. “God, I am in love with you,” he said kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo! This is on tumblr (my tumblr is the same here as there) so go ahead and reblog and send me asks about it there!


End file.
